Arrival, Clothes, Babies oh my!
by Mrs.gross
Summary: New arrival is coming and the Bella is delivering. Lets see what happens! Sorry summary sucks. Oneshot


Hey guys! I want to thank rclaurel for commenting and telling me how they felt about my story. Honestly if it weren't for you i wouldn't know how people would think of my story "I'll be missing you". I also want you to check out the one shot Make it to Me I've written. Just sit back and relax and enjoy this one shot enjoy!

SM owns twilight :(

Bella's POV

Ugh my feet are so huge! I'm huge! Just the thought of me being fat made my bottom lip quiver. Alice noticed and threw her magazine down as I whimpered on the popsicle. Oh yeah my name is Isabella Swan-Cullen and I am 9 months pregnant with my gorgeous husband that happens to be a surgeon! How can a beautiful creature fall in love with such a plain, ugly, fat slob like me! That's when I started to wail. I threw the popsicle in the trash and waddle to the window waiting for my husband to hurry back. I sent him back to the store to get more baby clothes because i didn't like the color. We didn't know the gender of the baby but I was mad he assumed that it was a boy he is so sexist! What if it was a girl?! I didn't want my little girl walking around like a baby dike! The color he bought was green outfit that was the most adorable onesie i had ever seen but green is a boys color! I cried and screamed at him for minutes that felt like hours. Even though the baby might have green eyes like their daddy, which is cute, its still a color i wouldn't put on my daughter!

"Bella, what's wrong? Is it that puppy commercial again? I told you to stop watching that." Alice said. I turned and glared her.

" I'm not 5 Alice! I miss Edward! Why did he have to go back to the store!" I screamed in frustration. Men, can't live with them and can't live without them.

"Bella, you screamed at him and demand he get the right color for you i mean that on-" Alice stopped as she saw my glare towards her. She held her hands up in surrender.

" He should've gotten the right color and he would be here holding me. I want him!" I wailed. Gosh I swear some men are crazy.

I waddled back to the couch with a chocolate bar in my hand. I was watching spongebob and surprisingly caught my interest. Patrick is such an idiot he reminds me of Emmett. I laughed so hard the part when Patrick tried to open the door by huffing his chest and say "open sesame". I was red in the face. Alice and Rose looked at me as if I had two heads. They could look at me like that all they want. I was cracking the freak up at Patricks retarded antics.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pang in my lower stomach and automatically water released between my legs. I looked at Rose and Alice as they ran over to me and starting talking to me.

"Its okay Bella, I'll call the boys and Rose will get you to the hospital." Alice said as Rose ran into the other room to collect my things.

Finally we were in the car and I was doing the labor breathing Alice was doing with me. I actually didn't feel the pain until the ladies sat me down into the wheel chair.

"Get me to the d**n room! I hate every f*cking staff in here. Move out of my way! What is wrong with you?! Why won't you b**ches help me!?" I screamed through the hospital doors. Parents were covering the childrens faces, teens pulling out phones to record my outbursts. Elders looking at me in disapproval. Also the staff trying to calm me down. I'm in a wheelchair, I'm not going to hit anybody...yet.

"Mrs. Cullen you have to calm down, there are other people here." One of the nurses whispered to me. I glared at the b**ch. There is a head of the size of a 5 pound bowling ball coming out of my cooter and she doesn't want me to express how i feel!? Talk about selfish.

The lady backed down and wheeled me down the hall with Rose and Alice tagged along. The question was, where is Edward?

Edward POV

Blue.. no.. red.. eh.. green.. heck no! Here i am stuck looking for my babies new outfits which we have dozens of in the house. We have everything set up. But im here because my beautiful hormonal wife yelled at me to go back because the green onesie is a boy color. I love her dearly but im glad this pregnancy is almost over. I love that she is carrying our child, but sometimes her hormones drive me crazy. I need at least a break.

"Yo! Eddie i think its cute." Emmett said with a smirk. It was a mini light shade of brown baby jumper with a match of little baby booties. Very adorable and something Bella probably would love. I smiled and took it to the register. Jasper caught up to us with baby toys and 3 burgers.

"Yeah babe we are walking out now. What?! ok..o-..ok were on our way to the hospital." Emmett said. Jazz and I stared at Emmett.

"Bella's in the hospital, she is having the baby and cursing everyone out." Emmett smirked. Oh snap, I'm gonna be a daddy! Oh snap, Bella! I ran to the car with the guys. We sped down the highway onto the hospital.

"Eddie your gonna become a daddy! You excited bro!?" Emmett yelled in the back seat. I ignored him as I pushed the pedal harder.

"Edward, it's fine just calm down. Bella's fine and the baby." Jasper soothed me. Thank god that he was my brother I probably be insane.

We made it to the hospital and all eyes turned at me. The staff looked at me with crazed eyes.

"Dr. Cullen your wife needs you. Like now!" Said a startled nurse. I pulled by the nurse and heard screaming from room 6.

"What's going on?" I asked scared as Emmett and Jasper ran into the room. Is Bella alright? Who is that screaming woman?

"Mr-" the nurse was cut off by Bella.

"Bring Him IN Here! I want my husband! Edward get in here!" Bella yelled from the room. I looked at the nurse scared for my life and ran in there. What I witness wasn't a pretty sight.

Bella was yelling at Dr. Gernandy and everyone who was talking to her. I was so scared and I hear is the doctor telling her she is ready to push and everyone besides the nurses, Rose and myself hold on Bella.

" Hey love, your doing so well." I said soothingly hoping to calm her but boy was I wrong.

"Shut up! You took so long and that outfit better not be a boy color i'll kill you and this baby won't have a father because you want to be stupid!" Bella yelled at me trying to hit me. I shut my mouth as I held onto her.

She pushed,cried and screamed with all her might. But she sure did have a death grip but I didn't want to complain suddenly the most beautiful sound was that cry. I kissed her forehead and thanked her over and over again as she cried on Rose.

"Its a girl." The doctor yelled over the cries of Bella, Rose, and my new daughter. I was shocked. Now I'm glad I got that color. Hopefully it'll match her eyes.

The doctor asked if I wanted to cut her umbilical cord and I did. The nurses fixed her up and got her name. Annabelle Renesmee Cullen. They cooed over her as she settled down. They wrapped her in a hospital blanket and gave her to Bella. We stood over her as Bella breast fed her. Rose had tears in her eyes and looked at me. she mouthed, "good job", and winked then went back looking at Annabelle and Bella.

Annabelle decided that she was full and fell asleep on her mothers breast. I looked I awe and kissed Bella's forehead as she wept silently in great joy of our daughter existence.

"Baby here, hold her please?" Bella croaked out. I suddenly got nervous and took her into my arms. She fit into it so perfectly, like she was made to fit. She had Bella's nose but my features. It looked like I was going to keep an eye on her because she was just to beautiful to look at. She had a little tousled of bronze hair on the top of her head. I hope she had Bella's eyes. I can't wait till her eyes open.

'Edward?' Bella called me from her bed.

I looked back and noticed Rose had left, probably to tell the others. I noticed Bella had a suspicious glare on her face. I shrunk a little.

"you better not had gotten a boy color." She said blankly. I just nodded. Looks like nothing changes.


End file.
